Beyond Redemption A Perfect Tragedy
by Ve
Summary: While Ginny's deeply hidden pain & suffering resurfaces with darkness closing in, ready to claim her broken soul and steal her innocence, Draco Malfoy battles furiously for control over his emotions readying himself to become what he was born to be.
1. To Be a Malfoy

_**I disclaim anything you recognise**_

_Summary: _The war is upon them and chaos is threatening to strike as The Trio try desperately to learn all they can and arm themselves for what is to come. While Ginny's deeply hidden pain and suffering resurfaces with darkness closing in, ready to claim her broken soul and steal her innocence, Draco Malfoy battles furiously for control over his emotions readying himself to become what he was born for. A story where family legacies clash and ancient blood oaths and new wizard debts call to be fulfilled... where victory depends on the soul of the darkest evil and the heart of the purest innocent...

_**To be a Malfoy**_

Draco sat quietly in the Slytherin common room staring into the fire. Around him the annoying chatter of his housemates drained away as Draco drowned them out. His seventh and final year at Hogwarts was upon him and his future drew near, he was to finally become a man, a man his father had trained him his whole life to be.

To be a Malfoy meant complete control, not only over himself but over those around him. Draco had been trained to perfection. The last year had proved to be one of his most difficult, his father having been thrown into Azkaban at the hands of scar-head Potter at the end of his fifth year had indeed been testing, but nonetheless rewarding in every sense.

He had been forced to take control over his family, his weak whimpering mother had been little help, during his sixth year Draco had controlled his father's business empire as well as do his schoolwork. He had withdrawn from the pitiful Crabbe and Goyle and chose to spend his time in solitude, he did not engage in the hateful conversations of those whose fathers had been captured along with his. Draco knew full well that his father would breach to walls of Azkaban, the Dark Lord was back, the escape of his inner circle servants was inevitable.

And of course, towards the end of the summer before his seventh year, his father had returned. Without a single word of praise of gratification Lucius had commanded Draco to continue his reign over the Malfoy business empire from Hogwarts and to prepare himself for his new education that would take place after his graduation. To pass the time Snape would be his mentor, Draco smirked, Snape was a strong arrogant bastard but he knew his stuff, so deep was his professors knowledge in the dark arts that it surpassed his own fathers knowledge tenfold. Draco was grateful for such a competent mentor.

The rest of Hogwarts had taken his withdrawal as an act of humbleness, Draco laughed at it, the Golden Trio had been gob smacked, he knew that among themselves they had gossiped and mocked him. Draco ignored it, they had no idea to what he had become. Draco Malfoy rose above their petty squabbles and act of valour and courage, he was superior, learning so much more about those around him in his silence. Draco spoke to but one person… Blaise Zabini, who had become a well trusted and reliable friend, perhaps the only one Draco would ever come to have.

Potter was made Head Boy and his mudblood lover Head Girl. Draco knew that scarhead loved Granger, even if they were both oblivious to the little fact. Gryffindor's hung their hearts out on their sleeves, except one… the great thorn in his side… that little she Weasel. He hated her with passion, an unexplainable hatred that made his blood boil every time he feasted his eyes upon her. A Gryffindor in the wrong house, she was evil, deep within Draco could feel it, she should've been a Slytherin. That feisty little bitch should've been made a member of his house, so he could punish her personally for being such an innocent naïve fool.

Even the simple thought of her made his blood burn, she should've died, perished in the Chamber of Secrets, her mind should've been broken by Tom Riddle's possession of her soul. Oh he knew full well of the events of her first year at Hogwarts, his father had told him in full when he returned home that summer, _Ginevra Weasley will break_, Lucius had told him, and he had watched her patiently since he returned for his third year for her failure… it never happened. She prevailed, the little bitch had survived, her mind and soul fully intact, her innocence still radiated off her like a bright beacon against a starless midnight sky, pure and unscathed. She'd sit in the Great Hall laughing with her friends, smiling and joking, like a queen on her throne surrounded by her loyal subjects in court.

But he knew, he knew she was scarred, deep within she was wounded and bleeding. He'd watched her every move, like a vulture waiting for its prey to die and rot so it could feast on the carcass. He'd watched her very closely, perhaps too closely and she had indeed been blemished, there were times when her eyes seemed to flare with a red flame and fires would streak across her deep red hair, Draco had seen the anger and bitterness in her eyes, he smelled her hatred and tasted her fear in those rare moments when she failed to hold back the pain and suffering that the Dark Lord had marked on her soul. It had forced him to keep watching and waiting, now after four years of watching her Draco was impatient, this was his last year, the last chance he had to see if she would fall.

Blaise sat himself down beside Draco at the fireplace, no one dared sit near the Slytherin Prince unless invited, even the Parkinson whore knew to stay away unless called for.

"Drake." Blaise muttered quietly.

Draco nodded, "Blaise." He replied, there were little words between him and his friend, they seemed to read each others minds, a connection that was rare between Slytherins, but when they spoke their voices were barely above a whisper, to ensure that unwelcome ears never caught what they said, even within their own house. Matters of any level of importance or unimportance were strictly for those who were involved in those matters or who were invited to be privy of them.

"Your mind wonders a lot lately." Blaise said, his last name was Italian, but his accent was Scottish, his father bore Italian blood, one of an ancient Roman line, his mother was a highland witch also of an ancient lineage, and it was there that Blaise was raised.

"I know, but it's always wondering, I've nothing better to do with it in this shameful school." Draco smirked.

Blaise grinned, "Ah, well, 'tis our last year here, soon you'll have no time for your own mind."

Draco's face darkened seriously, "Mmm, so it seems." Draco murmered

"Any fun tonight?" Blaise asked casually.

Draco glanced over at where Parkinson was sat with a band of girls who were as irritable and annoying as Pansy herself and shrugged, "Unless anything else more interesting comes my way, then I suppose she'll make do as my amusement."

"It's a good thing with this new system of seventh years allowed their own personal rooms." Blaise grinned.

"Indeed, it's for the NEWTs, the old man thought it vital that we all get our own space for concentration." Draco smirked, "'it's a useful privilege."

Blaise sniggered, "Undoubtedly the privacy has come into great use for many boys and girls."

"Undoubtedly." Draco muttered, glancing once more at Parkinson, "Anyway its time for dinner." Draco stood and headed towards the dungeon portrait hole with Blaise following close behind him.

Sitting in the shadows at the Slytherin table in the great hall Draco stared at her. Ginevra Weasley, the bitch that should've died, even Scarhead Potter, and his side kicks, The Weasley King and the Mudblood Bookworm didn't bother him so much anymore.

"Drake." Blaise hissed.

Draco turned to face Blaise, tearing his eyes away from Ginevra. "Blaise."

"Too long you've been watching your Weaslette, Drake, and _he's_ noticed for quite some time now." Blaise muttered.

"I know." Draco replied with a smirk on his face.

"Then why do you keep watching her?" Blaise muttered.

"She amuses me." Draco replied shortly.

Blaise smirked, "Aye, I can see that she does, but its not wise… not with your future so near."

"She'll not effect my future, I know what is I store for me." Draco hissed.

"Aye, I don't doubt you do. But she will be the death of you, Drake, mark my words. You and I both know she possesses a unique strength beyond normal witches, or even wizards for that matter." Blaise sighed.

"No, Blaise, she'll be my making…" Draco muttered, more to himself than to Blaise.

The truth was Ginevra did possess a strength beyond Draco's imagination. Voldemort's possession of her soul should have broken her mind, contaminated her soul with darkness. She had nightmares, Draco knew this, he'd heard of the stories about the little Weaslette screaming and crying in her sleep at night.

But she prevailed; her strength had evidently pulled her through. Draco had been infuriated at the end of his third year. He had so much wanted to mock and tease Ronald Weasley of his sister's downfall. But it had never come and still Draco found himself watching and waiting for it to happen, as if it was inevitable. She would turn to the dark side to rid herself of her nightmares, to find comfort in that which had destroyed her. He'd been proved wrong, and a Malfoy was never wrong. Her eyes had changed, he remembered her eyes in Flourish and Blotts when his father had placed Tom Riddle's Diary in her cauldron, she was privy to something he was not and he burned to know what it was that had changed her eyes.

"Either that or she will be your downfall. You play a dangerous game with her mind Drake." Blaise sighed.

"I'm not touching her mind." Draco replied coolly.

"Of course you're not," Blaise snorted, "but evidently she is touching yours." Blaise stated as he sipped on his pumpkin juice.

Draco frowned, Blaise knew more than Draco was comfortable with. Ginevra Weasley had become his obsession, Draco didn't like this small fact himself, he was drawn to the youngest Weaslette in a way he could not explain.

Blaise sighed, "You should stop."

Draco nodded, "Yes, I should, but I hate her so."

"Drake, you feel." Blaise muttered.

Draco frowned, "Then it's a feeling of great hatred."

Blaise shrugged, "If you say so… whatever it is, it'll be your undoing."

Draco laughed, "She will be my making," turning his eyes on Blaise Draco added, "or as you say… she'll be the death of me." And stared at Ginevra from across the hall.

Ginny felt a pair of eyes on her, the hair on the back of her neck prickled and tingles travelled up and down her spine as goose bumps travelled up her arm, looking up she made eye contact with none other than Draco Malfoy, her smile instantly evaporated off her face and her eyes flashed with hatred before she turned away in disgust. He scared her, his steely grey eyes so cold and yet so intense, they watched her constantly, she could feel them, she knew every time he looked her way, and it petrified her, his eyes seemed to bore into her very mind and stare into her soul, she felt exposed under his scrutiny, almost naked.

"Looks like _the_ _feeling_ is mutual then." Blaise sniggered.

Draco chuckled, "Alls fair in love and war, now shut up."

"Indeed, and you'll never win her over, I bet you 500 galleons."

Draco smirked, "Who says I am trying to win her over?"

Blaise laughed, "I wager that you'd save her life a thousand times over before you even considered killing her."

Draco's eyes flashed, Blaise was treading in dangerous territories, "Stop talking of what you know nothing of." He hissed.

Blaise glanced at the Ravenclaw table, "Who says I don't know, oh I know, Drake, I know well enough… I know the feeling exactly."

Draco followed his gaze, "Lovegood!" he spat in surprise.

Blaise frowned, "No you fool! Blackwood!" he hissed.

Draco smirked, "Ah, Eleanor."

"Aye," Blaise sighed, "I love her, I'm certain."

Draco frowned Blaise spoke of love, this was something Slytherins would not admit to lightly. Draco had a hunch that Blaise knew of his true feelings for his Weaslette… the fact was that his obsession had gone beyond hatred… it had spurred into an attraction, his hatred had backfired immensely. Draco feared for the littlest Weaslette, he knew what was in store for her, and his outward hatred for her was vital to his future. Blaise was testing Draco for his trust by giving Draco his faith, knowing that Draco could use this trust against him in the future… Eleanor's life was now in Draco's hands… and Blaise had made it so.

As a Slytherin he was secretive and ambitious, as a Malfoy he was expected to be cold and cruel, heartless and emotionless yet knew the identity of all feelings. He could taste fear, smell hatred, he was tuned to acknowledge the presence of emotions yet wasn't supposed to feel anything. The Weaslette had broken his chain, corrupted his blueprint, she had defied his family laws and traditions by challenging him… she'd become his obsession and she was innocent and ignorant of it.

Draco sighed heavily, "How long have you known?"

"I guessed… somewhere in the middle of our sixth year." Blaise replied.

Draco fell silent for a few moments, "I did hate her… with passion, I think I still do."

"Tis strange, but know this, your secret is safe with me, Drake. I'll not betray you."

"Aye, I know this already, Blaise. Likewise to you, your Eleanor, she'll not come to danger from me." Draco replied, a Slytherin rarely said thank you, in fact, a Slytherin never said thank you, things were expected and accepted or they weren't, it was that simple.


	2. Haunted

_**Haunted**_

_The corridor was dark and dank with a foul smell of rotting filling her nostrils, and still she ran, tears streamed down her face as her eyes frantically searched for an escape she felt it, the dark foreboding shadow at her heels, not daring to look over her shoulder she pushed on. Ahead of her flashed a light, far down the end of the passageway, as always it was far away, no matter how far or fast she ran, it danced away from her, just out of reach. Then the empty space came, to her left she could see everyone she knew sitting around talking to each other, she screamed and begged for someone to help her. No one turned, no one heard, no one came to her and she did not run to them, instead she pushed on, knowing that she had to reach the end. But then the dead-end came, abruptly, a black wall… a wall that she could never touch nor see but knew it was there… the dreaded part was turning to face the shadow… and it was a shadow, a shadow with the red eyes of Tom… glaring at her with his those bottomless and soulless eyes and then laughed as he advanced on her. A deep laugh that chilled her heart, not high and shrill, but deep and dark… the shadow consumed her, wrapped itself around her, choking and suffocating her until she crumpled to the floor staring up into the wisps of blackness. The light still shone above her, again so far away… fading as the shadow rose and hovered above her, Tom's face staring back down at her with his blazing red eyes. Suddenly his face faded away and she was staring back at herself… laughing in her own face as she lay dying, her wrists and throat slashed and the blood pooled around her and ran black in the darkness._

Ginny gasped as she sat up in bed clutching her throat and finding herself sobbing. Again… the nightmare came again, as it did so often since her first year she could hear her heart pounding in her chest, throbbing in fear as if she had physically been running. Quickly she glanced down at her wrists, nothing. Ginny sighed in relief and lay back down in bed, staring out the window.

"What do you want from me, Tom?" She whispered into the darkness, "What do you want from me….?" a question she knew would never be answered. Closing her eyes Ginny allowed herself to fall back into slumber, ignoring the tears of frustration that bled from her eyes.

That morning Ginny dragged her feet into the great hall for breakfast, Collin trailing behind her with his camera dangling from his side. Ginny sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and poured herself a pumpkin juice without saying a word. The nightmares always drained her, she'd go to Promfrey for some sleeping potion later.

Glancing up at the entrance to the great hall Ginny saw Harry, Ron and Hermione enter. They'd changed she thought darkly to herself, no longer was there an air of flamboyance and happiness among them. Harry looked how she felt, his face pale and his eyes sunken from lack of sleep, no doubt he was haunted by nightmares of his own, Merlin, if she was having nightmares related to Voldemort than he definitely would be.

Ron had gone quiet… too quiet for a Weasley, in some ways he'd matured like Bill... he was more observant and seemed to have started thinking before he spoke. Still… he was her closest brother… seeing him change so fast disturbed her. Since the summer after his fifth year Ron was a changed man…no longer was there the Fred and George within him, the twinkle of mischief in his eyes was no more.

Hermione now had a permanent frown plastered on her forehead and was forever buried in a thick ancient looking dusty book. She had become more serious now than she ever was before, something Ginny had believed to be impossible.

No… the whole school was on edge, even the Slytherins… the wizarding world was on the brink of war and they could feel it, the tension in the air was so taught it could be sliced with a knife. Azkaban had been breeched, the reality was so clear, death and chaos was in store for them all… and there was no way out of it, their only hope was Harry, the-boy-who-lived. Deatheater's sons and daughters knew where their future would lead them… into the ranks of Voldemort's deatheaters… the bottom line was that there was no choice for either side and the tension was there because reality was hitting them like a ton of bricks. Hope for the future was dark and clouded, many would die, anyone could die…

Glancing at the Slytherin table Ginny's ochre orbs met those cold steely grey ones that were gazing intensely at her. A shiver ran involuntarily up Ginny's spine before she turned away stiffly. All were on edge save him… Draco Malfoy, he alone seemed to be the only person that was calm and impassive about the surrounding situation. He alone seemed to know something no one else knew, he was neither smug nor was he fearful or excited, he was nothing, just simply calm and cool. She hated him, regardless of the fact that he had backed off Ron, Harry and Hermione.

He watched her, this much she knew, his eyes trailed cold patterns over her body making the hair on her arms and the nape of her neck rise on end as if in defence every single time he laid eyes upon her. It was as if her body knew something bad was going to happen to her, something horrific that only Draco Malfoy knew of. It unnerved her, he scared her and made her feel uneasy, she hated the fact that she could feel his presence knowing that she could only feel it because **he **wanted her to, it infuriated her that again she was not fully in control of her own mind or body… his presence made her remember Tom so much stronger… the memory of his close to complete possession of her soul became so much clearer under the scrutiny of Draco Malfoy, and she loathed him for it, passionately.

"Ginny, coming for Potions now?" Collin said tiredly from beside her.

Ginny sipped at her pumpkin juice and nodded, "mmm, yeah," she mumbled before draining her glass and standing up, "though I really don't feel up for a session of Weasley-Gryffindor abuse from that prick Snape." Ginny sighed, "Come on then!" and headed out of the Great Hall towards the dungeons, she knew that his eyes never left her.

She'd had a nightmare, it was evident, and there were dark rings under her eyes, showing up clearly on her freckle-dirty pale skin. Draco smirked, she'd break, no muggle-loving fool could last for much longer under the Dark Lord's influence. Though Draco wondered, after four years of her surviving, what were the odds of her breaking now? After his conversation with Blaise he had to ask himself, did he really want to see her fall?

"Blaise, I want her watched, sixth year Slytherins, I want every move she makes, wherever possible." Draco hissed, "And be discreet about it."

Blaise sighed and nodded, it was useless, a _Malfoy_, how in Merlin's beard did one argue with a _Malfoy_? "You waste your time, Drake, she'll not break, and if and when she does, you're the last person she'll come crawling to." He muttered.

Draco smirked in reply before leaving the Slytherin table. She would break all right, she had to, Salazar knew that if she didn't break then Draco himself would for certain.


	3. All Fools

**All Fools**

The days drew by, relentlessly ticking away their precious time at Hogwarts, within the safety of the castle walls pushing them closer to the time they'd have to step out of the light and security of their beloved school and out into the dark and cold shadows of the future.

Harry sighed as he glanced up from his work in the library, Ron and Hermione sat opposite him, as always and worked silently on their research.

"There's been nothing this year… nor last year… except for the massive breakout of Azkaban." Harry muttered.

Hermione put her quill down, her frown deepened, "Harry we've gone over this already, _he's_ back now isn't he? And he's bidding his time, things _are_ happening just not at Hogwarts…"

"People are dying and disappearing, **he** is doing his work, Harry. He's not lying low anymore…" Ron sighed, "at least not as low as he was." He added.

"I know that," Harry murmured. "But-"

"There are no buts,'" Hermione snapped, cutting him off, "now's the time to learn all you need to know, to arm yourself against him, Harry, we join the order once we graduate, then you can start planning, for now… stop worrying, Merlin!."

Harry nodded, "Occlumency is great, there really is nothing like your dead fathers sworn nemesis trying to penetrate your mind, oh, and you two should know- seeing that you're both there too, having Remus and Tonks do their Dark Arts on me is also wonderful. And the lessons I am giving on the side… they're draining. I hate this preparation, I want it to end now! I'm ready, whatever the outcome may be, I am ready." He muttered venomously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head in despair, "This negativity will be the death of you Harry, live a bit why wont you?" She snapped clearly annoyed.

Harry shrugged and carried on with his Transfiguration essay, Ron was reading up on ancient history and Hermione turned back to her Ancient Runes. Voldemort hadn't attempted an attack on him since the battle in the Ministry of Magic at the end of his fifth year. Though Harry was deeply grateful he was also fearful, this could only mean Voldemort had something planned… something he'd been planning for 2 years, and this made Harry nervous. He, Ron and Hermione would be joining the Order after graduation, they were pretty much full members already, all three of them were then to complete their Auror training. Harry had continued giving lessons as part of Dumbledore's Army, however it had been kept secret and only the closest of friends to Ron, Hermione and himself were taking part. On top of this he had kept going to his Occlumency classes with Snape and occasionally Dumbledore, which was a great relief, and finally thrice a week Remus and Tonks came secretly to give the Trio Auror training. They barely found time to do their homework, the whole process was draining.

Draco smirked from his table in the corner, hidden away behind a shelf full of books, from his place he could hear the Golden Trio and also see the little Weaslette working with Lovegood, Blackwood and the halfblood Creevey or something. The Longbottom boy also sat with the Weaslette, seemingly helping her with her Herbology. Snape was one of the Dark Lords most loyal servants, it was known throughout the inner circle, his head of house was simply a spy on the inside of Hogwarts, close to the Headmaster.

Blaise sat beside him, apparently focused on his work but Draco knew he was discreetly watching Eleanor. Smirking to himself Draco saw that Blaise's _discretion_ didn't go unnoticed by Eleanor as she blushed shyly.

"She knows you watch her, fool." Draco muttered under his breath.

Blaise smirked, "Aye, I know, 'twas you I was hiding it from, _fool_."

Draco rose his eyebrow questioningly, "You approached her." Draco asked rhetorically.

Blaise nodded, his eyes openly transfixed on Eleanor, "She's agreed to go to Hogsmead with me next outing."

Draco nodded, his eyes shifting to Ginevra focused on her notes as Longbottom was explaining quietly some property of some plant. She was biting her bottom lip in concentration, absorbing everything that Longbottom was explaining, ignorant to his blatant insane crush on her.

"By the way, Drake." Blaise muttered, "Your Weaslette landed herself a weeks detention from Snape, starting Monday."

Draco slowly turned his eyes on Blaise, his lips curled into an evil smirk, "Is that so… who's duty?"

As part of the new curriculum, undoubtedly a vain attempt by the Old Crackpot for unity between students, seventh years were charged with overseeing detentions. Naturally, professors picked students from their own house to oversee a detention given in their relative classes.

Blaise sighed, "Parkinson's… and no, I wont persuade her." He said adamantly, knowing it was useless, dreading what he knew Draco would ask of him.

Draco smirked, "I really don't think that's up for discussion my friend."

Blaise groaned, "Drake, Merlin knows my cock wont stand for that whore, literally."

"It has countless of times before, what's the difference now?" Draco mused, "I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle will be more than willing to help." He chuckled.

"She won't pass her duty over for the likes of Crabbe or Goyle, just tell her you'll relieve her of her duty." Blaise muttered.

"I can't afford to raise any suspicion." Draco hissed.

"Aye, that you can't," Blaise sighed, "Fine, as long as you are there to initiate it."

Draco smirked and nodded, "Oh, I will be." His eyes shifting back to Ginevra, "As for my brave little Gryffindor Weaslette, we'll see how broken she truly is."

"Elle, what's with all the blushing? You're doing your potions essay for Godric's sake!" Ginny whispered.

Eleanor looked startled, "Oh, it's nothing, was just thinking about something." She said quickly and bent over her work.

Ginny glanced around the library and caught Blaise momentarily glance at Eleanor, worriedly Ginny looked back at Eleanor, "Slytherins are bad news, Elle, especially ones who associate themselves with Malfoy." She said quietly.

Luna who was writing furiously on a piece of parchment placed at 90degrees from her quill softly said, "She's right you know, from another world they are, those Slytherins." In an almost singsong matter-of-fact voice.

Eleanor looked up at Ginny hesitantly, "I- well he doesn't seem that bad."

Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned, "Merlin woman! How is it that you can see the good in even the darkest most evil people on the planet?"

"Well I don't know about Malfoy, but Blaise seems nice enough." Eleanor said somewhat defensively.

Collin raised an eyebrow, "It's, _Blaise, _now then is it?"

Ginny also rose an inquisitive eyebrow at her friend making Eleanor blush profoundly, "Well, he did ask me to call him by his first name."

Ginny frowned and looked over at Malfoy's and Zabini's table, only to meet the all too familiar cold grey eyes of Malfoy staring at her, a smirk displayed mockingly on his perfect unblemished handsome face. Ginny glared at him, forcing all her hatred out through her eyes.

_I'm watching you_,_ Weasley_, he mouthed silently at her.

Ginny sneered, bearing her teeth slightly and mouthed back, _Bite me, Malfoy!_

Draco sneered back at her, making Ginny shudder as he mouthed, _With pleasure, blood traitor._

"Ginny?" the deep and unmistakable voice of Ron sounded from besides her making her snap her head round to face him, her eyes blazing in hateful anguish. 'What the..?" Ron muttered as he turned his eyes to where Ginny had been looking, his face evidently darkened. "Is Malfoy bothering you, Gins?" he asked softly though his eyes showed the utmost concern for his only sister.

Ginny smiled weakly, "His mere existence bothers me, Ron. Anyway did you want something?"

"Yeah, but it can wait for later, everything alright here? Nev's helping you with Herbology is he?" Ron chuckled.

Neville blushed crimson and Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I help him back with potions, we've got a deal going." She grinned.

Ron grinned back and ruffled Ginny's hair, "I heard you got detention with Snape."

Ginny sighed, "Yeah, for the whole of next week… I forgot my homework in my dorm."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Bloody prick, that Snape, just hold your tongue."

Ginny grinned, "Will do."

Ron nodded and looked somewhat proudly at his sister, "Right, I'll talk to you later Ginny…"

Ginny nodded and turned back to her homework ignoring the cold trails on her back she knew to be Malfoy's eyes on her. Merlin she hated him so much! At the very least her detention was with the Parkinson bint, thank Godric it wasn't bloody Malfoy! If only she knew how wrong she was… she would be feeling so relieved.


	4. Detention

**Detention**

Blaise sighed to himself as he and Draco headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco had been in an irritable mood over the weekend and had rarely left his room. Blaise knew that his friend secretly pined away for the Weaslette, he didn't know exactly what had been the cause of it, Draco had always openly expressed a great hatred for the Weasley clan, his infatuation with the Weaslette was something Blaise found very odd, to say the least.

Over the last two years Blaise found himself studying his friend very closely, he liked to believe that he knew Draco but when it boiled down to it, Blaise acknowledged that he knew very little of his friend as Draco was unpredictable. That was the only certainty about Draco, he would always do what people least expected him to, Blaise knew for a fact that Draco would be expected to join the ranks of Voldemort after his graduation, this wasn't news to anyone, and Blaise knew the Malfoy family tradition only too well. For centuries past his mothers bloodline had been close knitted to the Malfoy line, just like the Black clan, there was a history entwined as far back as the dawn of time between the pure blooded wizards. Where his family line had come strictly from old Celtic blood and his father, Zabini from an ancient Roman line, Draco's had sprung from Norse and an old French line.

Blaise's eyes wondered to the Ravenclaw table as they strode confidently into the Great Hall, causing the majority of the student body to turn their heads. Blaise smirked, there was something about Draco that always seemed to make people turn and stare, it was probably the air of dominance that surrounded Draco that demanded peoples attention, yet there were those occasions where he would be completely ignored and go unnoticed, but it was only as if because Draco willed it so.

Eleanor sat chatting to Lovegood and was giggling at something the loony girl had said, it was known that Luna Lovegood was a bit off her rocker, but Blaise made sure not to poke fun at her openly out of respect for Eleanor. She seemed to know he was watching her as she turned mid-sentence and smiled shyly at him, Blaise smiled back and nodded at her before following Draco to the Slytherin table.

Draco sat down gracefully in his space at the table, which was conveniently half hidden in the shadows, secure in the semi-darkness Draco's eyes darted to the Gryffindor table, she looked glum, Draco mused, evidently she was not looking forward to her detention. He smirked, she would be livid if only she knew he was to be supervising her detention.

"Blaise, my room in ten." Draco muttered before leaving without eating anything.

Blaise groaned inwardly to himself, _let the games begin_, he thought darkly and got up from the table once Draco's back had rounded the corner towards the dungeons. He tapped lightly on Crabbe's and Goyle's shoulders as he past them, the two oafs immediately though reluctantly left their beloved food and lumbered out of the great hall after Draco towards the dungeons.

"Pansy," Blaise bent over to whisper in Pansy's ear, "a request."

Pansy giggled, knowing Blaise's voice and turned around in her seat to face him, "What will you have of me, Blaise?" she giggled, looking up at him through her eyelashes, a vain attempt of childish seduction, Blaise grimaced.

Blaise smirked, "A surprise, compliments from Draco, be in his room in ten." He breathed in her ear.

Pansy giggled and slid out of her seat in such a way that her robes rode up her thighs, almost exposing her knickers. "I do love surprises." She whispered trailing her finger across his jaw line.

Blaise nodded, "Then best not keep Draco waiting." He muttered with an evil smirk and cocked his head towards the dungeons.

She brushed past him purposely letting her body touch as much of his as possible. Blaise clenched his jaw, his eyes meeting those of Eleanor staring at him with an expression of hurt, but as soon as his eyes met hers she turned away. Sighing Blaise followed Pansy out of the Great Hall, knowing that Eleanor's eyes were on his back the whole way.

The room was dark save a few candles when Pansy entered Draco's room. Smiling to herself she closed his door behind her and slowly walked into the centre of his room and waited.

"Glad you could make it, Pansy." Draco's voice breathed on her ear from behind her.

Pansy giggled and turned to face him, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck, "Drakie…" she sighed, "Blaise said you have a surprise for me?"

He shoved roughly at her robes, "I do indeed." He muttered, slapping harshly at her hands as they tried to tear off his robes, "No, no Pansy, keep your hands to yourself." He hissed as he tied a blindfold over her eyes and muttered a charm to ensure the blindfold wouldn't come off.

Suddenly she was naked and thrown haphazardly onto his bed, giggling Pansy spread her legs and waited expectantly, not knowing that Draco had motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to see to her obvious needs, which they obliged to eagerly. Draco stood watching for a few moments until finally satisfied that she was thoroughly enjoying herself Draco left his room, shutting his door gently.

Blaise was waiting in the common room as Draco entered, "Make sure she doesn't leave until I'm back." He said coolly.

Blaise nodded, "Aye." As Draco headed for the Slytherin portrait hole and made his way to Snape's office.

"Draco, may I ask why you are inclined to come to my office?" Snape said impassively.

Draco bowed slightly, "Sir, I've come to offer to take Pansy's duty as she is indisposed."

Snape rose an eyebrow inquisitively, "Indeed." He hissed, Draco felt his professor probing his mind gently, "Very well," Snape sighed, "I have things I need to see to, I am sure you can handle Miss Weasley on your own, you're competent enough, allow her to see to her polyjuice potion, it's a month today since she brewed it."

Draco smirked, it was rare to receive a praise from his professor in private, bowing Draco left Snape's office and headed for the potions classroom.

She was already sitting at a desk waiting when he opened the potions classroom door, her head bent over a roll of parchment and her quill scratching rapidly. She didn't turn at the sound of the door close, nor did she stop writing as he approached her desk, smirking Draco bent over her, his face only inches away from her ear and whispered, "Not writing in your diary are you, Little Weaslette?"

Ginny froze, her quill stopped in mid-sentence creating a large blotch of ink on the parchment, slowly she sat up straight and put her quill in its holder, her eyes focused at some invisible spot on the blackboard as she replied coldly, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco straightened and circled her desk to stand in front of her, leaning casually against the back of a chair, "But you haven't answered my question, Weaslette, why should I answer yours?"

Ginny found herself staring at his stomach as he had stood directly in front of her, slowly she rose her eyes to meet his and if looks could kill, Draco would've been dead on the floor in an instant, "Obviously not, Malfoy." She hissed, "I'm in a detention."

Draco nodded, "Evidently, and I am here for your detention." He said calmly.

"It's Parkinson's duty." Ginny said stiffly.

"And?"

"Meaning that Parkinson should be here for my detention." Ginny said irritably.

"Parkinson's a bit… held up for the moment, it's almost safe to say she's feeling a little screwed." Draco chuckled at his own joke.

Ginny shrugged and bent back over her work, seemingly unconcerned or unmoved by Draco's presence. Draco stared at the Weaslette, feeling somewhat annoyed at her indifference. Her deep blood red hair was tied loosely at her shoulders, a few strands hung freely around her face, brushing on the piece of parchment she was writing on. She was considerably small for her age, her form petite, her small hands elegant and her skin, though freckled was a smooth white.

He smirked when he noted that she clutched tightly at her quill and seemed at a loss of what to write, evidently his presence was having more of an effect on her than she was willing to show.

"I hear your brother will be joining that pitiful order of Dumbledore's when he graduates." Draco said coolly, his eyes bore into her coldly as she glared up at him.

"What he does in no concern of yours, Malfoy." She hissed through clenched teeth, "And I wouldn't know, even if I did, I wouldn't tell the likes of you- you future death eater scum!"

Draco rose his eyebrow inquisitively, "Think you know me, do you?" he said with the same cool monotone voice.

"I know enough to not wish to know anymore." Ginny replied hotly.

"I see…" Draco smirked, "So, your brother joins Dumbledore's order and I become a death eater, that can only mean one of us will kill the other."

"Ron would curse you into oblivion!" Ginny seethed, "You'll live to see the end of _your kind_ at the tip of my brother's wand!" she snarled protectively.

"_**My** kind_ then, is it?" Draco hissed, "Let me tell you something Weaslette, **_your_** _kind_ quivers at the mere thought of the dark lord," he smiled cruelly, "after all, **_you_** of all people should know the wrath of the dark lord's power."

Ginny paled visibly and was rendered speechless, her eyes glazed over like that of a person attempting to stop themselves cry, "Struck a nerve, have I?" he sneered.

She glared at him with the deepest utmost hatred in her eyes, anger burned in those ochre orbs and the air was static with her fury, again Draco witnessed the red flashes in those innocent eyes and the streaks of fire that flashed though her hair, "I wait to see the day you suffer under Vol-Voldemort's wrath, _Malfoy_." She spat, her voice barely a whisper, "I wait to see **_you_** tremble under the Dark Lord you so believe in, and when that day comes, and it **_will_**, I will laugh at _you_, remember your words, and remember mine."

"You'll be far out of the way by the time that day comes, _Weaslette_." Draco said coldly, masking the anger her words had brought him, "You will watch your family perish, one by one as you stand aside, helpless, _this_ I promise you."

Ginny smiled faintly, mocking him with her eyes that challenged him to keep to his promise, "Until that day comes, _Malfoy_." She said calmly and carried on working at her potions essay.

Draco stared coldly at her as she worked at her essay, unable to stop himself study her. She was cute; at 16 she still had her baby fat and was just starting to blossom into her womanhood. The girl was doomed to be beautiful, a slow developer but very promising. There was a fire that surrounded her, a foreboding air warning away any fool stupid enough to cross her path. She was innocent, pure yet there was a darkness about her, a deeply buried darkness. She was in full control of herself yet not, she was a contradiction of herself and this pissed Draco the hell off. His attraction to her annoyed him, she was a distraction, he had plans, he had a future to uphold, expectations to meet and she was getting in the way of it. He wanted to suss her out before he had to walk the path that had been lain down for him since the day he was born. Loving her was wrong, a mistake he wished to rectify, he needed to break her, to prove to himself that she meant nothing to him, she was nothing more than a lowly Weasley, and he would break her.

"Longbottom is smitten with you, Weaslette, did you know?" Draco asked, wanting to provoke her.

Ginny glanced up from her work, "What of it?"

"It's cruel to use a man like you do, though coming to think of it, Longbottom is hardly _manly_." Draco smirked.

"Neville is more of a man than you'll ever hope to become, Malfoy." Ginny said calmly, as she stood up and headed towards the ingredient cabinets lined along the wall "Besides, I don't **_use_** him, not that its any concern of **_yours_**, but if you must know, we trade, I help him with potions, he helps me with Herbology."

Draco frowned, the little minx was challenging his manhood, clenching his jaw Draco strode after Ginny barely able to stop himself grabbing her and showing her just how much of a man he was. "How could you know how much of a man I am, Weaslette, when you've never experienced Longbottom and you've most definitely never experienced me, nor any other man for that matter?" Draco hissed in her ear.

Ginny jumped and spun round abruptly to face him, startled by his close proximity to her, her eyes wide in surprise, her nostrils flared in anger and fear, Draco could smell both radiating off her, "Stand back, Malfoy." She bristled defensively, her hand diving into her pocket for her wand.

Draco laughed and bent his face closer to hers, "Scared are you, Weaslette? A word of advice, never challenge a man like that, he just might be tempted to show you _exactly what it means _to be a man." He mocked, "and what a man **can** do to a little girl, like you. At least I have some self-restraint, like a **_man_** should."

Ginny quivered but kept her ground and stared back at him unwavering, "I will challenge whomever I please, Malfoy, and _you_ are no exception, especially when you jump at every given opportunity to slight and slander anyone else who you find wanting."

A smirk splayed across his face, his eyes seemed to soften as he held his gaze with her and stepped a little closer, "And do you find **_me_** wanting, my innocent Weaslette?" he whispered, it came out almost as a sigh.

Ginny faltered, and stepped hastily backwards, her back pressed against a cabinet door, she flushed and her eyes seemed to rapidly glance everywhere except his face as she either tried to avoid him or search for an escape, finally she pulled herself together and glared up at him. Draco knew she was nervous as she was biting her bottom lip, "I- well, it-it's none of your business what I think of you- and it's certainly no place of yours to ask!" she stuttered lamely.

Draco chuckled and stepped backwards, she'd given him a good enough answer, and she well knew it. He heard her release the breath she'd been holding and the smell of fear that radiated off her ebbed away.

The rest of the detention passed by in complete and utter silence, Draco studied her further from where he sat, close to Snape's desk as she worked at brewing her almost ready polyjuice potion which had been standing over an inextinguishable flame for a month. No doubt she was grateful for the silence, her innocence and lack of experience in the art of spontaneous lying and improvising had betrayed her. Draco couldn't help but feel a great sense of joy in learning that she did not find him wanting.

Glancing at the great grandfather clock Draco sighed, "Off you go, Weaslette, or I'll dock points off for being out after curfew." He said coldly as he strode towards Ginny by her cauldron.

Ginny glared at Draco, "I haven't finished clearing up yet!" she hissed.

"Never mind that now." Draco sneered as he stood beside her, startling her when he touched her hair, "The trademark Weasley hair… yours is a lot darker than your brothers."

Ginny jerked her head away from him causing pain at her scalp as Draco still had a clutch of her hair in his hands, "Ouch!" she cried in surprise, "You have no right to touch my hair, you- you bouncing ferret!" she hissed angrily before throwing her belongings into her bag and storming out of the dungeons, clutching her head in her hand, leaving Draco with a fair amount of long blood red hair in has hand.

Smirking to himself Draco bottled a dozen flasks of the polyjuice potion and pocketed them, leaving a flask which he clearly marked "Ginevra Weasley" on Snape's desk and with a quick spell cleaned up the dungeon. It wouldn't do him any good if Snape thought him a bad detention supervisor.

Pansy was spit-roasted when he got back to his room as she was on all fours, Crabbe's pulsing cock in her mouth as Goyle pounded her from behind. Blaise sat reading a book at Draco's desk, completely disinterested in the scene of Pansy being screwed 40 ways backwards less than 3 meters away from him.

Draco smirked, "I see you've been enjoying yourself." He chuckled quietly at Blaise.

Blaise put his book down, "Aye, I've had an amusing read to say the least." He muttered indifferently.

"Indeed," Draco glanced over to where Pansy was thoroughly enjoying her ménage-a-trois and sat down next to Blaise.

"Detention go well?" Blaise muttered.

A smirk played across Draco's face, "As well as could be expected."

Blaise nodded, "Aye, I thought it would," he sighed, "Since you've come to relieve me off my duty, I think I'll adjourn to my own room." He said sarcastically as he stood and bowed slightly to Draco and headed for the door.

Blaise was always in good humour, a loyal and reliable friend. Over the years that they had become friends Draco found that he could trust Blaise to give him advice, and although it was almost always subtle Draco appreciated the fact that Blaise was nothing less than honest with him. In time he would repay Blaise for his unquestionable faith.

See that lil space down there?

Good!

Now REVIEW PLEASE!

Merry Christmas!


	5. Deep Within

**Deep Within**

Ginny crashed on her bed the minute she arrived back in her dormitory, detention alone with Malfoy had been taxing on her mind and her head hurt from when she had pulled herself away from him, causing him to rip her hair off her head. His presence reminded her of Tom… the dominance, the charm, the streak of evil deep within, but he _wasn't_ Tom, there **was** a difference and Ginny couldn't place her finger on what it was. Draco Malfoy was cut out to be a death eater, it was a known fact, confirmed when Lucius was captured at the end of her fourth year. Ginny laughed to herself bitterly, a lot of good that did, within less than a year Azkaban had been breeched, returning faithful servants to their master's side along with the dementors.

Draco Malfoy… Ginny sighed, why she was so drawn to him she didn't know, all she knew was that there was _something_ about him that attracted her. Whether it was because she wanted to put herself to the test again to prove that she could defy and resist the evil that she had so dismally failed to do so with Tom, or because he was mysterious, enchanting and dangerous, and she simply wanted to rebel against all that was good… to play with the dark side, either way, she would conquer this feeling.

And as she closed her eyes and gave in to her fatigue she knew, deep within she knew… **both** Tom and Malfoy would haunt her dreams for a long time to come, deep within she knew all she could do was bear it until her time came… that fateful day when time would finally come and take her away, if it didn't take them away from her mind beforehand.

The week dragged on for Ginny but her comfort was that she did not have another detention the following week, Malfoy had been quiet during her detentions and said nothing, but she felt him constantly studying her and persistently probing her mind. It vexed her beyond anything but she fought down the urge to challenge him and rose above her anger, telling herself that her forced silence wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Whatever was thrown her way, she would **not** break.

"Ginny, you ok?" Collin nudged her gently as they sat at the breakfast table in the Great Hall.

Ginny nodded, not taking her eyes off her plate, "Yeah, fine, just got so much work to do on top of blasted detention." She muttered.

Collin groaned, "I have complete sympathy for you Gin-bean, don't know which is worse, Malfoy or Snape."

Ginny smiled faintly, "It'll be alright, it's Friday today, going to treat myself in Hogsmead tomorrow."

"That's my girl!" Collin grinned, "It'll be just you, me and Loony though, Elle's got her date with Zabini."

Ginny closed her eyes and groaned, "Merlin save that girl, Slytherin's are **all** bad news!"

Collin shrugged, "From what I've heard, Zabini's _fairly_ decent… Eleanor can take care of herself, she's a big girl now."

"Whatever, I don't trust anyone who is sorted into that forsaken house, and besides, I love Elle but she's so naïve! She sees the good in everyone, she'd probably see good in Voldemort even as he was throwing an Avada her way!" Ginny raged.

Collin shivered at the mention of The Dark Lord's unspoken name, "Ginny… I wish you wouldn't say **_his_** name you know…" Collin whined.

"Oh get over it!" Ginny spat, "Fear of a name- ah screw it!" she stopped herself as she was starting to remind herself of Hermione, talking of which, as usual Hermione, Ron and Harry sat together at the table engrossed in some highly confidential and secretive conversation over some ancient looking tattered book Hermione was showing them. Annoyed Ginny threw down her knife and fork, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall restraining the tears that were threatening to fall.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Neville asked Collin from where he sat quite near the Trio making Ron turn at the mention of his sister.

Collin shrugged and let out an exasperated sigh, "Merlin knows, Nev… got a lot on her plate I think."

Neville nodded and stared after Ginny's invisible trail, unknown to everyone Draco had also witnessed Ginny's heated exit, though unlike Collin's, Ron's and Neville's worried expressions, Draco wore a smile of satisfaction on his face and turned back to his breakfast.

"I'm worried about Ginny…" Ron muttered making Hermione stop mid-sentence and Harry to raise an eyebrow. Ron met Harry's questioning gaze and sighed, "Something's bothering her…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "I don't know…" he trailed, "Well, ever since her first year- _you know_, she went quiet, but then she was ok again, _different…_ but ok, and she got better until the Ministry affair." Ron sighed, "It's just gone down hill from there really, she just has these swings - not often but she seems to go through these phases… I've been meaning to ask her about it, but haven't really found the right time…"

Hermione looked sympathetically at Ron, "Sometimes there is never a _right_ time, or a good one, but Ron… talk to her tonight…"

Ron looked helplessly at Hermione, "You don't understand… I would, but I just don't know what to say… she's closed up on me, she always says she's "fine" every time I ask her how she is…"

Hermione smiled faintly, "Ron, you're her brother… she's got six brothers, and that's a lot to live up to… she probably just doesn't want you to see her as weak or incapable."

"But we never treated her like a girl! I mean- we always let her play quidditch with us, we never left her out of anything!" Ron said in defence of both him and Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's my point, Ron, she's trying to be strong because that's what you've always expected her to be… you need to show her you can be strong for her."

Ron looked positively confused but nodded despite it, "I guess... but she always goes to Bill- at least she used to, if ever we teased her too much- yeah alright," he sighed, "I'll speak to her."

Harry grinned and patted Ron on the back, "She's got detention, so by the time she gets back the common room should be all clear."

Ron nodded, "Yeah… I guess I'm just getting worried, you know- we graduate soon, and she'll be all alone."

"She'll be fine, Ron," Hermione said reassuringly, "She's got her own group of friends, I'll talk to her too if you want…"

Ron smiled meekly, "Yeah… yeah, that would be great, Hermione, thanks."

Hermione smiled at Ron and went through a series of things he could say to Ginny, neither noticed the pensive look that crossed Harry's face as his eyes lost focus on his empty plate. Now that Ron had come to mention it, Ginny had indeed changed a great deal since the day he first saw her on platform 9 ¾ almost 7 years ago. She'd been only 10 then but Harry remembered distinctively her eyes, full of wonder and innocence, radiating with childish curiosity and pureness. That air was still with her now… only it was buried in a sheet of coldness. Something was deeply disturbing Ginny, it was his duty to find out what it was… for he was probably one of the only people who understood exactly what she had gone through.

In many ways he loved Ginny like a sister because she was Ron's sister, the Weasley's were the closest thing Harry had to a proper family and he felt a great sense of duty and obligation towards them for the love and kindness they had given him, but not only that, he cared for them. Coming to think of it now Harry realised that he especially cared for Ginny… in some bizarre way Ginny reminded him of his mother and for that he was compelled to protect her at all costs.

The Great Hall erupted into flutters and squawks as the morning mail owls swooped in with students and teachers parcels, letters and newspaper orders. Draco's eagle owl landed gracefully in front of Draco, a sealed letter with the Malfoy crest clutched in its talons. Snatching the letter from the owl and shoving a piece of ham at the owl Draco left the Great Hall. The only people with the Malfoy crest ring were himself, his mother and his father, and since his father wasn't a fool the only person who would write would be his mother.

Walking out onto the Hogwarts grounds where he knew he would have some privacy from prying eyes and not miss his first class by returning to his room, Draco broke the seal and opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_Be home and prepared for Christmas, your future draws closer, the time is almost upon you to become the man you were meant to be, don't fail me._

_Regards,_

_Your mother._

Draco scrunched up the parchment and stuffed it into his robes. He knew the words were from his father in his mother's hand writing, his mother never wrote so coldly. Though he saw his mother as a fairly weak character Narcissa had been a good mother to him, the best she could be under the constant scrutiny of Lucius. The letter confirmed that his father was home, the thought infuriated Draco. Clenching his teeth and balling his fists into his robe pockets Draco headed back into the castle. This was living proof that emotions got in the way and for the first time in his life Draco realised that the taste of bile in the back of his mouth was fear. He feared for his mother because deep down he knew he loved his mother profoundly and would kill anyone who harmed her.

Ginny shivered, it was cold… so cold and dark, she was so alone. Looking around her Ginny found herself in the deserted girls toilet, Moaning Myrtle's toilet and realised that she had been unconsciously rocking herself with her arms wrapped around her knees that had been drawn up to her chest. Tears streamed down her face and she had no reason, no good enough reason to cry except for that she was so lonely. She had Luna… Collin… and Eleanor, and of course Ron, but he was so busy with his stuff with Harry and Hermione. She understood, she really did, she couldn't expect Ron to be there for her all the time, but right now she needed someone so badly.

Glancing around her Ginny froze and shot backwards banging her head and back into the stone wall, pain bolted through her and left a throbbing sensation at the base of her spine. Suddenly she burst out laughing, a cold and bitter laugh. She was staring at the entrance to the chamber of secrets.

"So we come to this do we, Tom…?" She laughed, "You bring me back here… WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU SNAKE?" she screamed. "What the fuck do you want from me?" she cried, feeling a fresh wave of hot tears streaming down her face.

"Weasley." Ginny closed her eyes and laughed in a pained disbelief, which was all she needed, Malfoy invading her space, Malfoy seeing her weak and pitiful and mocking her for it.

"Everyone's looking for you, Weaslette." Malfoy said softly, his tone cold and indifferent but his voice soft, sending an almost soothing chill through her senses.

Ginny stood, not bothering to even look at Malfoy, she swayed slightly on her feet and then rushed for the sink, instantly throwing up into it. She took a few deep breaths and turned the water tap on, "Right, I'll report to McGonagall in a minute." She said, still bent over the sink.

Draco nodded, knowing that he should leave but found that his feet refused to move. Staring at her now Draco would've thought he would be satisfied, she was indeed broken, he'd been right but the only feeling that came was a longing. An alien feeling of wanting to ask if she was ok, even though it was evident she wasn't, he'd look like a fool if he asked her and it was not part of the Malfoy genetic code to act like a fool.

She stood up after having washed her face and turned to him, "Don't look at me like that, Malfoy." She hissed defensively.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her, "And _how_ am I looking at you, Weaslette?"

"Like you pity me, I don't need it!" Ginny sneered.

Draco was taken back, had his face revealed so much? He knew his face showed nothing, "You're mistaken if you think I'd feel anything for you, Weasley." Draco said impassively, immediately masking his face with coldness, "I'm here to make sure you get to Professor McGonagall, all the prefects were sent after you, last time you went missing-"

The side of his face stung from the slap she let fly across his cheek, cutting him off, "You have no idea what happened!" Ginny seethed her eyes and hair blazing with fire, full of contempt, "Don't you dare insult me by talking of what you know fuck all about!"

Draco smirked, "Oh but I _do know_, Little Weaslette, I know exactly what happened…"

Ginny bared her teeth at Malfoy, unable to stop herself as a series of hisses escaped her mouth which was followed by a loud grinding making Draco whip his head around to see where the noise was coming from- Ginny had opened the first entrance of the chamber once more but it had been sealed off. Staring back at Ginny Draco chuckled cruelly, so the Weaslette could still speak Parseltongue.

"Impressive – just like Potter I see." He muttered quietly and then turned "Come along now."

Ginny breathed heavily for a few moments and grabbed her bag off the floor – following Malfoy out of the bathroom and towards McGonagall's office in the Gryffindor tower.

When Draco knocked and was ushered to enter Ginny saw Ron already waiting, his face fearful and worried, and upon seeing his sister Ron rushed to her, "Ginny!" he said in relief as he wrapped his arms around her tightly burying his face in her hair and kissing her forehead.

McGonagall nodded to Draco in thanks and Draco bowed and left the room silently.

"Ginny, where were you?" Ron whispered in her ear.

"I – I, oh Ron…" Ginny mumbled before breaking down into tears and hugging her brother tighter to her.

For the next three hours Ginny poured her heart out to Ron with McGonagall sitting close by offering any comfort she could.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted from down the deserted corridor making Draco turn slowly to face his nemesis.

"Potter." Draco said quietly as Harry approached him.

Harry stood before Draco, both alike in height, both opposites in features and both dangerous, "Is it true you found Ginny?"

Draco smirked, "It is." He replied coolly, Harry nodded and looked strained, Draco knew it was because he wanted to ask more questions.

"She means a lot to me, Malfoy…" Harry hissed dangerously, "I'd kill anyone who harmed her – or even thought of harming her for that matter, don't think for a moment that I wouldn't."

Draco rose an eyebrow and looked at Harry mockingly, his smirk still in place before saying, "I don't doubt you for a single moment, Potter. She's with McGonagall and her brother. Watch her, Potter, the girl is a danger to herself. She'll be the turn of the war, mark my words." Draco said impassively though knew he was making his message clear, whether Potter got it or not, wasn't his problem. Draco turned and left Harry contemplating over what he had just said.

Draco carried on through the day with his lessons but his mind never left the little Weaslette, her anger, hatred and pain was phenomenal and at such highly intolerable levels. Today he had witness her "break" but considering what she had suffered, her "break down" had been almost the bare minimum. Christmas break was in two weeks, Draco sighed, he was to face his father for the second time since Lucius had broken out of Azkaban, not a meeting he was looking forward to, but having almost mastered the art of Occlumency from Snape, his mentor, Draco felt confident. Lucius had become colder, more insane and more ruthless than ever.

Draco finally saw the Weasley King for their last class, Potions. Draco noted that he looked sombre, withdrawn and distant, like the world was bearing down on his shoulders, not a word was passed between him and the other two members of the Trio. From beside him Blaise was slicing frog liver, Draco sighed as he turned back to copy down instructions off the black board.

"You think she'll be coming to detention tonight, Drake?" Blaise muttered from beside him.

Draco shrugged, "I doubt it." He replied quietly.

Draco sat waiting patiently in the Potions class room after dinner, the only noise was the great grandfather clock ticking away by Snape's desk. To Draco's surprise as the clock struck 8 the classroom door creaked open to reveal a pale and tired Ginevra Weasley in the doorway.

Without a word she closed the door and seated herself in her usual table, her quill immediately started writing. Draco sat watching her silently she look terrible but there was a lightness about her, she sat there in defiance and pride. Evidently, whatever pressure that was once upon her had been transferred to her brother and for this Draco felt a sense of relief.

"Feeling better, Weaslette?" Draco asked softly making Ginny glance up at him.

She smiled faintly, which came as a great shock to Draco, "Yes…" she nodded her eyes locked with his, "I- well, thank you." She whispered before turning back to her work.

Draco stared at her his heart soared and plummeted at the same moment, his mind baffled and bewildered though his face remained impassive. This girl – this Weasley had just touched him so deeply with two simple words, _Thank you_. Merlin save him to be able to live through what was in store for him, Merlin protect her sweet innocence from what was to happen to her.

It was probably in that brief moment that Draco had decided his future, two words… two simple words that had never graced his ears with such sincerity, it shook him to the core. She was indeed embedded deep within him – he knew it was too late to rectify that now and she would remain deep within for a long time to come.

Review, on pain of death!


End file.
